


By any means necessary

by Bisexuallama



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: BAMF Laurel Lance, Dark, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama
Summary: Star City's hero, Dinah Drake, more known as the Black Canary has been missing for over a month now and Laurel Lance goes through extreme lengths to find the woman she loves..
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	By any means necessary

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️: Mentions of pre and post rape (discription and otherwise)
> 
> This is a little dark. Just a little

"Boss?" 

Laurel looked up from her paperwork to see one of her most trusted bodyguards, Rene, standing behind the open door with his hand on the doorknob. 

"He found her" Rene informed his boss, who knew immediately what he was talking about. 

Laurel glided down the two way staircase of her mansion, straightening her light grey suit when she got down from the last step. 

"Mr. Queen" She greeted the man as she walked into the large living room and straight towards him. 

"Laurel" Oliver began, standing up from the armchair he was seated in. "You've known me long enough to call me by my first name" 

"Where is she?" Laurel asked, ignoring her ex's words. 

"Where is who?" Oliver asked with an irritating grin, deciding to play coy. 

That was a big mistake. 

Laurel shoved him onto his knees and twisted his arm behind his back in the blink of an eye. 

"Don't fuck with me, Oliver!" The woman shouted before twisting his arm way more than necessary. Oliver breathed heavily through his nose after the sound of a broken bone escaped from his body. "Where is she?" 

After she had finally gotten the information she so desperately seeked from Oliver, the lawyer that also secretly moonlighted as the boss of a contract killing organization went to her bedroom to change into more appropriate clothes for what she was about to do. 

A woman with blonde hair wearing glasses leaned on the doorframe of her boss's bedroom door. 

"Do you know where she is?" Felicity asked as she folded her arms over her chest. 

"Yes" Laurel answered without looking at the blonde behind her, seeing as she was busy putting a black 9mm handgun into her holster. 

Rene came up from behind the hacker and knocked on the door to get his boss's attention. 

"You need backup, boss?" He asked. 

"No" Laurel answered, finally turning around to face the two people she considered friends. She grabbed a black trench coat from her closet and put it on, firmly buckling the belt that came with it around her waist. "I'll be back in an hour. Maybe two" She said before walking past the hacker and the bodyguard. 

"And if you're not?" Felicity dared to ask. 

"Well" Laurel looked at her friends over her shoulder. "You can start writing my eulogy" She said, a ghost of a smile creeping upon her face. 

Laurel drove her matte black Mercedes up to Adrian Chase's lake house in the woods. On the way over, she wondered why the man she considered a useful and trusted ally would take a former vigilante. It wasn't up his alley. This had to be personal.

Whatever reason Adrian might have had for kidnapping Dinah didn't matter. Laurel was going to get her back. Whatever she had to do to make that happen. Even if it meant breaking a few bonds in the process. 

Laurel parked her car many yards away from Adrian's lake house. She decided that it was best not to alert him or anyone where she was and about what she was doing. 

The blonde stood behind a tree, her eyes on the back entrance that was being guarded by two men. She looked up at the second story of the house and saw a man peeking through the curtains of a window. She waited until the man upstairs closed the curtains to make her move. Laurel cleared her throat and seductively flipped the side of her long blonde hair, gathering the men's attention. 

"Hey there, boys" She smiled as she approached them. 

"Ma'am, you can't-" 

One of the guards was cut off by a luger bullet going straight through his skull. He fell onto his knees and then face first onto the ground. The other guard whimpered and raised his hands in surrender. 

"Please don't kill me" He begged, walking backwards until his back hit the wall. 

Laurel leaned onto him and pointed her gun straight at his crotch. "Where is the girl?" She asked in a low tone. 

"W-what girl?" The guard stuttered. The woman pressed the gun further onto his crotch. "I-I only know about one girl. Please please don't shoot" 

"Brown hair, tan skin and green eyes?" Laurel asked. The guy quickly nodded his head up and down. "Do you know where she's being held?" 

"U-underground hallway. Iron door on the right" 

Laurel removed her gun from the poor man's crotch. "You've been surprisingly helpful" She said before pointing the gun at his forehead and pulling the trigger. The man repeated the same actions as his co-worker; he fell onto his knees and then face first onto the ground. Laurel took his wallet from his pants and checked his ID. She pulled her phone from her front pocket and called Felicity. 

"What's up, boss?" 

"I need you to wire twenty thousand dollars to the account of" The blonde checked the guard's ID "Ryan Choi's wife" She clicked her tongue. "If she has a kid, double it" 

Laurel hung up before the hacker could respond. She had more important things to focus on. The blonde entered the lakehouse and went straight to Adrian's home office downstairs. Her fingertips traced the hardcovers of the books on the shelf while her eyes read the titles. When she found the book that screamed 'Adrian Chase', she pulled it down and the shelf moved. She took a few steps forward before the shelf moved again and closed behind her. 

Laurel walked through the cold, empty underground hallway. She looked to her right and saw an iron door at the end of the hall. The blonde ran over to the door and tried to open it by pushing the door handle down, but it didn't work. She took a step back and saw a black screen above the door handle, which she assumed was a fingerprint scanner. 

"Fuck" Laurel groaned. 

A man wearing an all black suit walked into the hall with a jelly donut in his hand. His eyes widened when he saw Laurel Lance standing behind an iron door. 

He straightened his posture. "Hey, you can't be in here!" 

Laurel smirked before walking towards the man, twirling a sharp black butterfly knife in her hand. The man swallowed as he walked backwards, away from the woman. He dropped his donut and ran towards the nearest door, but Laurel threw the knife at his left leg, the tip going straight into the back of his knee, causing him to fall down and land on his right knee as he screamed out in pain. 

The blonde kneeled down in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes. 

"I'm not giving you anything!" The man growled, his hand balled up into a fist beside him. "You'll never get a fucking word out of me!" 

"Oh, darling" Laurel chuckled as she tilted her head to the side. "I don't need you to open your mouth. I need you to open that door" She pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "Now," The blonde pulled out her butterfly knife from the man's leg, making him grunt out of pain "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way" 

The man furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait. You're here for the hero?" He asked, to which Laurel nodded. "I'll open the door for you" The man said. 

The woman knitted her eyebrows together. "Why the sudden change of heart?" 

The man sighed. "As hard as it is to believe, even I have morals. I can't stand by and watch them do those terrible things to her over and over again" 

Laurel momentarily hesitated before standing up straight and offering the man her hand which he gladly accepted. The blonde pulled and helped him stand up on his feet. He limped over to the iron door and placed his thumb on the scanner. When the light turned green, the man turned to the woman with a smile. 

"Thank you" Laurel sighed contently. "I'm sorry for.. throwing a knife into your leg" 

"Apology accepted" The man smiled. "I should really get going.. I'll try to buy you sometime so you and the girl can get out of here" He said before walking away. 

"What's your name?" The blonde asked. 

The man looked at her over his shoulder. "The name's Allen. Barry Allen" He said, then disappeared out of the woman's sight. 

Laurel made a mental note to somehow thank Barry for what he did. She pushed the door handle down and pulled the door open, revealing a naked, fairly injured woman tied up in a wooden chair with a blindfold on and her hands bound behind the back of the chair. The naked woman looked up when she heard the sound of the door opening. 

"Don't fucking touch me!" Dinah hissed, her voice hoarse and laced with venom. 

"That's no way to greet your savior, now is it?" The blonde smiled, even though the other woman couldn't see it. She walked over to the hero who was bound to a chair. 

"Laurel?" The brunette whimpered, her lips trembling. She shook her head, refusing to believe that any of this was truly happening. "No" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're not real! You're not.. You're not really here!" 

Laurel's heart shattered at the sight of the woman she loved so dearly, looking so helpless and confused. She removed the cloth that acted as a blindfold from Dinah's eyes, only to see that the brunette had her eyes completely screwed shut. The blonde sighed softly. She crouched down and rested her hand covered with three silver rings on top of the woman's knee. 

"I'm real" Laurel said, raising her free hand to cup the woman's cheek. "I'm right here" She said as her eyes filled with tears of joy while her thumb softly caressed the brunette's skin. "Just open your eyes and you'll see" 

After little hesitation, Dinah slowly opened up her eyes. 

The blonde's lips parted when she noticed just how red they were. "Hey, baby" She said with a sympathetic smile. 

Laurel placed her fingers into her boots and pulled out a small, sharp and lengthy blade. She cut the thick ropes that bounded her love's ankles to the front legs of the wooden chair, then she went to stand behind the chair and cut the rope around her wrists, freeing her hands. 

Dinah couldn't pretend anymore. She fell into the blonde's arms, sobbing her heart out. Laurel wrapped her arms around the bruised woman, one hand resting securely on the back of her head. 

"I'm gonna kill them" The hero sniffled. "I'm going to fucking kill them all" She threatened, remembering how many men and women violated her body and forced her to do things that she wished she could forget. 

Laurel chuckled before sniffling. "I'm supposed to be the killer here. Not you" She said as her eyes traveled down the brunette's body. 

"Don't. Please don't..don't look at me right now" Dinah pleaded. "I'm not a pretty sight and don't you dare say that it's not true" She spat. 

Laurel finally took in the woman's full appearance. She was bruised and bloodied at almost every part of her body except for her mouth and her center between her legs..those were just barely covered with white and clear liquids that the blonde didn't even want to guess the names of. Laurel didn't believe in God, but she swore to some higher power that everyone and anyone involved with her hero's kidnapping, beating and rape will pay the ultimate price. 

God have mercy on their souls when Laurel finds them. 

Laurel placed a loving, long-lasting kiss on top of the brunette's forehead before removing her black trench coat from her body. She wrapped it around Dinah's shoulders, then she buckled the belt for more security. The blonde bowed and then tucked one arm under the hero's legs while the other rested on her back, picking her up bridal style. Feeling physically and mentally drained, Dinah closed her and placed her head on the woman's chest. 

"Let's get you home, songbird"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This idea came to my head when I was reading a recent Dinahsiren fanfic from mizar24 (I think that was the username).
> 
> Please comment something down below. I really wanna hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Also
> 
> DANGEROUS AND PROTECTIVE LAUREL >>>


End file.
